Summer
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: SasuNaru, It's time for summer vacation, but Naruto’s plans don’t seem to get along with reality. Why must he have a mission NOW! Will he get his summer of dreams with Sasuke?
1. Vacation, come back!

**Paring: **

Sasuke X Naruto

**Disclaimer: **

Grab the latest one volume of Naruto and look on the author. Is the name changed? No, which means, I still don't own Naruto QQ

**Warnings: **

This story contains Y-A-O-I (yaoi) which means boy x boy. Don't like, don't read. Pretty simple isn't it?

**A/N: **

Here it goes again! For once I wanted to write a story with an actually plot, but don't worry, it will be smut later on (what do you guys take me for?)

Anyway, I am writing this story for UneLore, and her 100 themes, (And I have stolen the theme 'summer' MOHAHAHA!!) check out her account for more stories' on other themes. ( I want to thank UneLore for editing my horrible English, I might not have had the courage to upload this without you! Thank you bows

* * *

"WHAT did you say Obaachan?" The blonde ninja slammed one of his hands on the desk in front of him. This just wasn't fair! He had his head full of ideas of what he would do this summer. For once he had used his brain and written down long lists on how he and Sasuke would spend their summer together. It was simply going to be the best summer ever, IF he had the time…

"You heard me, your team is going to guard this prince over the summer" Tsunade sighted deeply. He never understood did he…that boy…

"That's the problem; you see it's summer right?" Naruto leaned forward over the desk and stared on Tsunade. "WHERE IS MY SUMMER VACATION?!" he yelled loudly.

"S-summer…vacation?" The woman stared chocked on the boy before his words sunk in. "What The hell are you babbling about? You think we have time for that? Do you have any idea of how many missions we have?" She leaned forward, just some inches away from the blondes face.

"And besides, being a ninja is a job, you're not going to school anymore, so grow up! Does it seems like **I**get any vacation?" she let out a small sight and leaned back on the chair and fold her hands.

"But Konohamaru has summer vacation! It's unfair!" Naruto complained and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's enough Naruto" Sakura said and smiled nervously. _Even if you wouldn't have any problem with enjoying the summer…_She let out a small and disappointed sight. Ignoring the pink haired girl Tsunade had decided to give Naruto another lecture. A small vein had appeared on her forehead during Narutos last words.

"As I said before, does it LOOK like I am getting any vacation? The only things I do is sitting here and disappear behind my paperwork! And if you really think it's so 'unfair' that Konohamaru is free, I will happily send you back to the ninja academy right away!"

"Tsunade-sama, isn't that a little bit too much…?" Shizune nervously looked up from her notebook.

"I-i never said that I wanted to go back! Ehee ehee…" Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Then what are you waiting for, GO!" Tsunade signalled to them that they should leave.

"B-but…" Naruto stuttered, Slowly Tsunade raised her head and stared on Naruto with a frightening look on her face. In that moment Naruto made a choice. He moved the-perfect-summer-plan forward.

"Did you say something?" The blonde frantically shook his head before he ran out from the office before anyone else in their team.

"GAAAH!! I will Defiantly, DEFINITELY have my summer vacation when we get back!" They almost didn't have the time to close the door before Naruto started to complain.

"Utsuratonkatchi, you just make her angry! Don't you think that's the reason we end up with these missions?" Sasuke put his hands inside his pocket before he walked past Naruto, whom pouted with his lips and mumbled stuffs like 'definitely not…'

"I agree with Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled widely and ran after the raven boy.

"Better get your things ready, we are leaving early tomorrow" His sensei walked passed him with his nose deep down in another volume of 'Echi, Echi paradise'. Naruto sighted, he could almost see his plans go into smoke in his head.

"So you're leaving again eh?" The owner of Narutos favourite ramen shop looked curiously on the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, another stupid mission." Naruto sighted, before he ate another mouthful of ramen.

"This is serious" the owner whispered to himself. "Our best guest is leaving for almost the entire summer" he let out a long sight.

"Did you say something?" Naruto looked up on the man with noodles hanging from his mouth.

"N-no, I just" he held up hands protective in front of his nervous face.

"Really, because I just thought that I heard…" Naruto hadn't the time to finish his words because somebody lifted on the textile and entered the shop. And as the curious ninja he were he NEEDED to find out who it might be, but he immediately turned away his face and put on a bored tone when he saw who it was.

"Why are you here?" he asked, even if he could feel his heart beat hard in his chest. Somehow they both had silently decided on keeping their relation a secret. Sasuke had his pride as an Uchiha, and Naruto…Well he would probably never last a day if Sasuke's fan girls found out about them. Even if Naruto had never been a good actor, (and he highly doubted that he one day would be) he somehow succeeded with not blushing as soon as he saw the ravens face, or heard his dark voice. Sasuke didn't show any emotions of love whatsoever when people could see them, and Naruto used his stubbornness that he would never lose to Sasuke as power, and it worked out just fine.

"If you're searching after you there is almost only one place to look in" Sasuke told him before he sat down on the seat next to Naruto, placing his head on his hands.

"Are you not going to order something" Naruto tried to show more interest in the bowl with ramen in front of him. But for once in his life that seemed impossible. The only thing that rushed through his mind was the breathings beside him.

"I have already eaten" Sasuke ended the short conversation, and a long time passed were the only movements were done by the owner of the shop.

And in the end, Naruto got enough.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" he muttered. From nowhere the raven boy picked up a paper, placed it on the table and pushed it closer to Naruto. He quickly eyed the clumsy written letter.

"You forgot this" Sasuke sighted and continued to his previous actions, which were to stare on the wall.

"A checklist? It's for the mission, right?" Sasuke didn't even bother to answer the dumb question; there were obviously no other option.

"I am old enough to pack on my own, believe me" Naruto muttered and pushed away the note again.

"The hokage doesn't seem to agree with you" Sasuke turned his head and stared on Naruto with his dark eyes. A moment passed when they both just stared at each other, before Naruto blushing broke the eye contact. _Damn it! Go away redness, go away!_

"Like I would care, I am much stronger than that old granny" Naruto muttered and stared down on his bowl in an attempt to give his flushed face some time to return to its regular colour. Sasuke just continued to stare on the blonde. It took some seconds before Naruto noticed that Sasuke still watched him, and he raised his head quickly and was prepared to yell at the older boy but he was quickly interrupted by fingers that brushed the skin beside the right corner of his lips.

"W-what?" Naruto managed to say when he at the same time tried to ignore the blood that rushed to his head. His body reacted towards the touch in ways he didn't want right now. Shivers rushed up and down his spine and he felt his stomach doing flips. He was often able to not change colour when they were alone, but the fact that anyone could see them made Sasukes slight touch more special and it was hard to hide his feelings when he knew he had to. When they were alone it was one thing. But here?

"You have food there" Sasuke slowly leaned forward and licked the food of Narutos face. "Utsuratonkatchi, you should ask somebody to teach you eat property" Naruto wanted to push him away, or at least his brain told him to. But it was pointless since he couldn't move at all. Slowly Sasuke moved his lips so they meet Narutos. The raven kissed him slowly, and it wasn't much more he could do than kiss Sasuke back. Lips brushed against each other, Narutos hands had their own life as they circled around Sasukes body. He could feel Sasuke nibbling and licking on his lips and he let out a small purr. For a moment or two Naruto completely forgot about their surroundings, the only things that existed were him and Sasuke. Then Sasuke broke away and leaved Naruto gasping for air as he slowly came back to reality. Then Sasuke simply stood up and walked away.

"And don't forget the mission tomorrow" and with those words he was gone. Naruto pushed away his bowl with ramen and crashed onto the table. W_hy did you do that? I don't get it… Sasuke… _Naruto thought slowly.

It was hard enough to not send Sakura or Ino death glares when they glomped Sasuke. But Naruto had started to get used to it by now. It was best for them both anyway that nobody knew about the two of them… So WHY on EARTH had Sasuke kissed him HERE? The blonde turned on his head and stared on the owner of the ramen shop. He had a wide grin spreading across his face, and his daughter had heart-shaped eyes. With a sight Naruto smashed his head in the table. _TEME!!_

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter! Woohoo! Press the review buttom or I will haunt you in your sleep!**


	2. Fuma

**A/N: **Haha, acctuallyI did it! I wrote another chapter to this fic and did the most hurried end whatsoever….I don't quite believe myself. It's kind of short but it's still an update isn't it? Soo.. R&R?

* * *

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that the rest of Naruto's night had been a nightmare. First, he couldn't enjoy his ramen as he used to, because the owner of the shop and his daughter wouldn't stop throwing knowingly glares at him. When he finally had swallowed the last of his food and paid for it the owner had winked at him. WINKED for heavens sake! He had pondered if Sasuke might have an idea of which position he had placed him in, but quickly decided that the raven haired boy probably knew more then well that it would take quite some time before he would dare to place his foot inside Ichiraku ramen again, and it wasn't because of the mission that would start tomorrow. The blonde had gritted his teeth as he threw another pair of socks into his bag before he placed a cross on his pack list. This meant war! Or at least he would get his revenge in some way. He wasn't sure how, but he would… _You better watch out Sasuke!_ He thought evilly. _I am a pro when it comes to payback!_

_It was freezing outside, and Naruto found himself fighting his way forward through mountains of snow. The wind threatened to blow him away every second and there was no sign of his team mates, or that cursed prince. _'So much for summer…' _he though, _'Damn it!' _he sat down, defeated, just in time to feel the ground rumble._

"_WHAT NOW?!" he shouted and turned his face in all possibly directions to find a clue to the present condition, but he found none. Suddenly something black and enormous rose from the snow, it continued to grow and Naruto wasn't late to recognize a very familiar hairstyle._

"_Sasuke?!" as the words left his mouth a evil laughter reached his eyes, it was ringing and he had to press his hands over his ears to be able to suppress the sound._

Naruto quickly sat up in his bed. He panted faintly and he was sweaty. It had to be one of the weirdest dreams he had ever dreamt. Sasukes hair had laughed at him; on top of a snowy mountain… he rubbed his eyes and sent the clock on the nightstand a glare. Five hours left until they would meet up, and knowing Kakashi it would take around two more before their sensei appeared. With a sight Naruto turned around and wrapped himself up in his cover and let the sleep take over.

"I guess he is still not here…" Sakura sighted heavily and buried her face in her arms. Group 7 had for the moment sat down just outside Konohas main gate on small grassy field were they clearly could see the main gate, which meant that as soon as Kakashi dared to show up they would notice him and the ordinary phrases would be exchanged. Those ordinary phrases often involved telling their teacher off, since he once again had succeed getting late which maybe wasn't such a great surprise after all.

"I swear, next time I wont be here before an hour after the appointed time" Sakura snorted. "I mean, we are getting paid based on how well the mission is completed, if it gets completed that's it. All the time we are spending waiting for Kakashi-sensei won't raise our payment the slightest bit…" Naruto didn't listen at Sakura's complaining; instead he was busy sending Sasuke angry glares as compensation for what the raven haired boy had made him go through yesterday. But sadly enough Sasuke didn't catch his glares, since he just like always was starring into some random direction.

"You should listen when a girl speaks to you!" Naruto felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he swayed a bit before he turned around and saw a very angry Sakura. He didn't get it, not at all. Sasuke were standing a few metres away, and he was DEFINITELY not listening to whatever Sakura had been babbling about. Why was it always him that people punched with all their might? Why didn't that pink haired idiot hit Sasuke instead… he smiled to himself, that had would've been nice, a nice hard punch right in the…

"NARUTO!" Suddenly the blonde ninja got aware that he once again had spaced out. He grimaced and placed his arms in front of his head as protection and waited for the pain to come, but there were none. He opened his eyes with and surprised look but before he could recognize anything he felt something on his shoulder which made him scream and jump up and down. When he had calmed down a bit he saw Sasuke with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hehe…" he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Utsuratonkatchi" the raven haired boy muttered and walked away, when Naruto turned his head to look after the boy he noticed that their sensei had made his appearance, and he had a young man with him. Sakura where currently pointing her fingers at Kakashi-sensei and screamed, and the gray-haired man just laughed and told another of his lies... Naruto threw a glance at Sasukes back. _He where just going to tell me that Kakashi-sensei had arrived…_ Naruto felt a bit guilty, but the guilt soon disappeared when he remembered the embarrassment he had felt yesterday. _Don't think this is enough to repay your debt… oh no…_

The boy they where going to protect was named Fuma, 15 years old and he had a calm brown haircolour. His hairstyle somehow reassembled Naruto of Shizune, Tsunades assistant. But even his face had a soft expression which made you like him even before you had talked to him. Naruto guessed that you could call the man 'cute'. Especially with the almost too big clothes and the sleeves where a few inches to long and just barely covered his hands. Naruto sighted in awe, those clothes where probably worth quite some money, this boy had to have a lot of money, which weren't very surprising since he was supposed to be some kind of prince.

"…and it's just beside a lake, and I promise you; the water is very warm this time of the year and…" his soft voice was currently speaking of the house they would stay in while they completed their mission and Naruto had to agree that it sounded promising. However he couldn't help himself from stop throwing glances at his boyfriend whom walked a few steps behind him. When Fuma turned his attention to Sakura Naruto slowed down his pace until he was walking side by sidewith Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke?" The darkharied boy groaned in response. "Wht do you think about this summer? I mean I wanted to be alone with you and… you know…" the blonde ninja looked down on the ground.

"Utsuratonkatchi, just because we have a mission doesn't mean that the entire summer is ruined, look at it as a luxurious vacation instead"

… and a grin spread across Naruto's face.

**A/N:** Haha, the end or something x'D


End file.
